


Conejo

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Conejo

Tema: #19 - Conejo  
Pareja: Harry/Draco, Draco/Harry (o como lo gusten ver).  
Calificación: G, por  _conejo._  
Palabras: 136

 

Por supuesto que la vida era injusta, pero tenía sus momentos de revancha.

 

Cuando Harry le había preguntado a Draco qué diablos era un Mackled Malaclaw, éste se había reído de él por horas y horas, cuestionando incluso su ingreso a Hogwarts. “¿Seguro que no se equivocó la lechuza? Vamos, hasta un mago de tres años sabe eso”. Y en la noche Draco no había querido tener sexo porque estuvo ocupado riéndose por lo bajo toda la noche.

 

La parte divertida ocurrió un tiempo después, cuando Draco juró haber sido atacado por un animal feroz de dientes enormes. “¿Q-qué diablos era eso?” preguntó, todavía exagerando su rostro de pánico “¿Algún monstruo desconocido todavía por el mundo? ¿Una especie de demonio ancestral?”.

 

“No”, río Harry. “Era un conejo”.

 

Y fue su turno de carcajearse hasta la saciedad.


End file.
